


pinky promise kisses

by stardustkiss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Gentleness, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Roommates, Sweet, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, hi valentines day was so long ago but im here guys i made it eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustkiss/pseuds/stardustkiss
Summary: It’s Karl and Sapnap’s second Valentine’s day together, and Karl spends the entire day being spoiled by a doting Sapnap.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 13
Kudos: 144





	pinky promise kisses

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! yes it’s not valentine’s day anymore, yes i tried to write this days ago but couldn’t get it out <3 but i did it. 6 days later. 
> 
> i really just wanted to write something fluffy and happy because i am a notorious hurt / comforter i am so sorry if u read all my fics omg... this is just a sweet and super soft oneshot that everyone can enjoy! i swear it’s all sweet and fluffy! nothing heavy! :D 
> 
> title from once more to see you by mitski (the song absolutely does not fit this but the phrase “pinky promise kisses” makes me turn into GOO...)

Karl sat on the end of the bed he shared with his boyfriend, looking at himself in the mirror as he dried his hair. He wanted to make sure every single strand was in place today, it was their second Valentine’s day together, their first one living together. It was still early in the morning, the sun was warm and melting what little snow was leftover from the day before. 

Even though he had been with Sapnap for two years now, it felt like just last week he had met him. Their story was unlike anything else Karl had ever experienced, a meeting that only happened due to a complete accident. He had called the wrong number while in the middle of one of the worst panics he’s ever had in his life. 

Sapnap answered the phone despite not knowing the number, berated with Karl’s babbling and ranting, clearly distressed and thinking he was talking to his college roommate. It took Karl seven straight minutes of frantic speaking on the brink of tears to realize he was indeed not talking to his friend, but a complete stranger. That shock was enough to knock him out of his episode, and he sat in embarrassment for unloading his emotional baggage to a stranger. 

Then it was about five minutes of Karl apologizing and proceeding to explain the situation calmly, going step by step until it made sense to both of them. His cat got out of the house, he spilled water on his laptop, he forgot he drank his last monster yesterday, which was what strangely pushed him over the edge. 

Karl then received a text message from Sapnap a few days later, which was weird because he assumed after the phone call he would have just blocked his number and they’d never speak again. He asked if he found his cat, which he had, and he asked about his laptop. And they got to talking, really talking. The type of talking that had you sitting on your phone for hours on end, not realizing time passed as you texted back and forth. 

He didn’t think he’d ever smiled so much at his phone before, his heart racing in his chest when the jokes accidentally got a bit too flirty whether either of them realized or even did it intentionally. Karl definitely was caught off guard because he had done it without thinking, it was just so easy to talk to Sapnap and he didn’t have to walk on eggshells around him. It was strangely comforting. They texted all day, until Karl had to go to bed. 

Karl figured it was a one time thing, just a fun story he could tell to his friends. He accidentally called someone and then they became friends, but only for one day. They’d naturally drift apart and think about each other maybe once a year, as something that could have been more. Except Sapnap texted him good morning the next day, and they hadn’t stopped texting ever since. 

Now Karl was dating him, and they were serious about it. They lived together, and had for about five months now. He turned the hairdryer off and set it down, exhaling loudly. Sometimes he had to stop and think about how grateful he was, how this could have happened to anybody but it happened to him. He didn’t know what he’d be doing without Sapnap in his life, and he didn’t want to know. Ever since they met he wanted to be with him. 

He was fluffing up his hair when the scent of breakfast reached the bedroom, and he suddenly didn’t care about what he looked like. Karl jumped to his feet with this hairdryer in hand, stuffing it away in its drawer and rushing out of the bedroom, he almost hit himself on the door in his excitement. 

“What’re you cooking?” Karl asked from down the hallway, swinging himself around the corner and peeking into the kitchen. His eyes flickered over the stove and the countertops before they settled on Sapnap. He stopped dead in his tracks, processing the sight of his boyfriend wearing a frilly baby pink apron over his crew neck and ripped jeans. 

“Waffles, come look at them.” Sapnap said happily, waving his hand over to Karl insistently. Karl shuffled towards him, extending his hand and easily taking Sapnap’s when he was close enough. He stopped staring at Sapnap in his outfit and followed his gaze to the plate of waffles. They weren’t just any waffles, they were heart shaped. 

“Shut up.” Karl gasped out, letting Sapnap pull him closer for a side-hug and smiling brightly when their hips gently bumped against each other. “You’re making me heart shaped waffles?”

“I sure am,” Sapnap murmured, turning his head slightly and kissing Karl on the forehead. “Also, while you were sleeping I picked these up.” He grabbed onto Karl’s other hand and began to lead him to the dining room table. Karl followed him without a second thought, gently swaying their arms as he did so. 

Sapnap brought Karl to the table, where a light purple glass vase sat in the centre of it, and inside of that vase was a bouquet of flowers. His eyes jumped between the pink and white carnations, the red roses and the pink peonies. Karl’s face flushed, he looked away from Sapnap as the realization that he got flowers from his significant other hit him. Sapnap kissed his temple gently, peeking down at Karl and tilting his chin back over towards him.

“Why are you being so shy?” Sapnap whispered, which only made Karl close his eyes and weakly push Sapnap’s hand away from his face. He was so red and he knew it, but he didn’t have anywhere to hide. 

“Says you, you’re way more shy than me.” Karl complained, letting himself be pulled into hug from behind, settling his hands on top of Sapnap’s forearms and looking down at the flowers. “Thank you for the flowers… they’re really pretty…” He bit back the grin that threatened to grow on his face when Sapnap began swaying from left to right with Karl in his arms. 

“You’re really pretty.” Sapnap rested his head on Karl’s shoulder and he smiled softly. “And yeah, I am shy, but I wanted to treat you. So I had to meet myself in the middle.” He murmured, giving Karl an extra squeeze before pulling away. “I’m also most definitely burning our breakfast.” 

“Don’t burn the hearts!” Karl gasped out, letting go of Sapnap as he returned to the kitchen to save their breakfast. “How long ago did you order these?” Karl sat down at the dining table, admiring the vase and gently touching the leaves of the flowers as he spoke. 

“Um, I’ve had them ordered for months.” Sapnap pulled the waffle maker open and sighed in relief to find that they had only gotten a little crispy, but not burnt. He carefully pulled them off of the machine and added them to the tiny pile he had already accumulated. “I only have enough batter for one and a half more hearts…” 

“I’ll eat half a heart,” Karl rested his elbow against the table and then rested his cheek in his palm. He fondly stared at the arrangement of flowers in front of him and he smiled warmly, thumbing at the flower petals with a very gentle touch. “Thank you…I feel like I’m going to say that a lot today.” 

“Of course, anything for you,” Sapnap undid the bow securing the apron around his waist and he pulled it over his head, folding it neatly and setting it down on the counter. “I’m excited for our Valentine’s day, I like spending time with you.” 

“You’ve gotta stop being so sweet,” Karl warned him, pulling his hand away from the flowers and then leaning back in his chair. “Do you need help setting the table?” 

“I’ve got this, you just relax and get comfy.” Sapnap pulled two plates out of the cupboard and made his way over to the dining table. He placed one in front of Karl, giving him a quick smooch before he put his own plate down. “Coffee?” He asked as he wandered back into the kitchen to grab mugs.

“Oh, yes please.” Karl’s eyes widened at the mention of caffeine, and then he grinned at the sight of Sapnap pulling their matching mugs out of the cupboard. When you put them together they formed a heart, right in the middle. Karl sighed dreamily, watching his boyfriend make coffee for the both of them. Could this day get any better?

It definitely got better. Karl was sitting on the couch when Sapnap approached him with a neatly wrapped box and Karl was completely taken aback that it was time for presents. Flowers would have been enough for him, actually just having coffee and breakfast together this morning was enough. But Sapnap always went above and beyond for him. 

“What are you up to?” Karl asked suspiciously as a box was pressed into the palms of his hands and Sapnap sat down in front of him on the coffee table. “You’ve got that little smug look on your cute little face.” He reached forward and pushed a strand of hair away from Sapnap’s face, heart melting when he leaned into the touch. 

“I’m not smug, and I’m not up to anything,” Sapnap murmured sweetly, smiling when Karl moved his hand to his ear and straightened one of his piercings for him. “Open it, I wanna see your reaction before we go out on our adventure.” He pressed both of his hands to Karl’s knees and Karl dropped his hand back down to the box now laying in his lap. 

“You’re so smug.” Karl looked down at the light green wrapping paper tucked around the box and his eyebrows quirked curiously. He got to work on unwrapping the box, carefully prying the tape off of the corners and taking care to not rip any of the paper. Despite Sapnap telling him that he could rip it, Karl shook his head and insisted on not damaging it. 

After two long minutes of Karl tediously pulling tape off of the wrapping paper and making a small tape ball which he handed to Sapnap to play with, the box was finally ready to be opened. He made eye contact with Sapnap, playfully suspicious. They were always so secretive when it came to gifts, tiptoeing around each other and making excuses. They didn’t know anybody else that tried so hard to keep gifts secret while also trying to figure out what the other had gotten them. 

“Open.” Sapnap repeated, nudging Karl’s knee with his and smiling when Karl nudged him back. He pulled the box open and peeked down into it, met with tissue paper, and he sighed. Karl tugged the tissue paper out of the box and Sapnap took it from him, impatiently waiting for him to see his presents. 

Karl peered down into the box, seeing a plant pot and his eyes lit up. He wiggled the pot out of the box and held it delicately in both of his hands. It wasn’t just any plant pot, it was a hand painted plant pot. Sapnap had painted Karl a round plant pot to look like a panda bear. Karl didn’t know what to do with himself, he touched the small circles of blush underneath the pandas eyes and he pouted lightly. 

“For Nick Jr?” Karl asked quietly, turning the pot over in his hands and glancing over the brush strokes with fondness he didn’t know was humanly possible. Nick Jr was the joke name that Sapnap gave to their pothos plant that had just stuck. “Wait, there’s more?” He reached into the box and pulled out the second part of the gift. 

Not only had Sapnap painted Karl a plant pot for their plant child, but he had also painted a heart shaped plate for the pot to sit on. Karl had to hold himself back from bursting into tears, because he didn’t think he had ever received something so thoughtful and also the imagery of Sapnap hunched over carefully painting something for him made him emotional as well. 

“Of course there’s more.” Sapnap said easily, reaching over and taking the empty box from Karl. He was always like this, taking care of him in the smallest of ways and being one step ahead of him because he was keeping a close eye on him. 

The heart plate was light blue, with light purple stripes. The lines were a little crooked and a little wiggly but Karl just thought that it made the gift even sweeter. He stood up from the couch and looked down at Sapnap, hands clutching at his new hand-painted presents. 

“Can we repot Nick Jr?” Karl asked, already halfway across the living at this point. He had asked a question but he wasn’t waiting for an answer, he couldn’t focus on anything until he repotted their plant child and stared at the beauty that was their pothos in the cutest pot on the planet. 

“Right now?” Sapnap was out of breath, laughing happily as he watched Karl make his way directly to the bookshelf beside the television and eagerly nudge at Nick Jr who was currently sitting in a happy little yellow plant pot. “Okay, right now, let me help before you drop something.” 

  
  


Karl and Sapnap walked hand in hand through the stationery store, talking about everything and nothing as they looked at colour coded displays and their over the top Valentine’s day collections. The two of them flipped through notebooks, cards, pens, and stickers. It was a mindless thing, calling things cute and wondering if they should spend $2 on some sparkly heart stickers, until Karl grabbed Sapnap’s hand tightly. 

“What if we decorated pictures?” Karl pointed at the sheets of stickers sitting on display and he peeked up through his eyelashes to see Sapnap already agreeing with him. “Like our polaroids… we can put stickers on them…” He added, keeping his voice low because he was suddenly very aware of how many people were around them, doing their own shopping. 

“Yeah? Let’s do it.” Sapnap didn’t even have to think about it, he saw how excited Karl got by the idea of it and he agreed immediately. That was basically the baseline for their relationship, either of them getting very excited over something and the other immediately returning the energy. Nothing made them happier than seeing the other’s happiness. 

“I like these,” Karl pointed with the hand that was intertwined with Sapnap, both of their eyes falling onto rainbow bunny stickers. Sapnap reached over with his free hand, grabbing a sheet of them and then kissing Karl on the side of the head. 

“What else do you like?” Sapnap offered, stroking the back of Karl’s hand with his thumb. Karl couldn’t stop himself from blushing and he did it very, very often. He pointed to another sticker sheet, holographic letters of all shades of pink. Sapnap grabbed it without a second thought and he gave Karl another kiss. “What else?”

“You can’t just buy me everything I like.” Karl murmured, sinking back into his turtle neck a little bit and hesitantly peeking over the display of stickers. Now that he knew Sapnap would just blindly grab anything he liked even remotely, he had to be more picky with his choices. 

“Oh, watch me.” Sapnap laughed under his breath, bringing Karl’s hand up to his mouth and giving him a few small kisses to his knuckles. Karl met Sapnap’s gaze and then immediately shied away from it, pursing his lips and humming weakly. His heart was racing in his chest and he could barely even hear himself think at this point. 

It had been two years and he didn’t think he’d ever get used to this, to being spoiled and treated incredibly well by somebody who knew him and accepted each and every part. They spent a lot longer at the stationery store than they should have been allowed to, because Sapnap kept picking up everything Karl thought was cute and Karl began picking up whatever Sapnap thought was cute as retaliation. 

In short, they spent way too much money between the two of them but they felt really good about it because they were technically gifts for each other. And it was an even greater gift because the minute they got home they would be doing hauls as if they weren’t beside each other the whole time. Then they would be sitting side by side decorating photos of themselves probably the entire evening. Karl couldn’t think of a better Valentine’s day, and he didn’t want to imagine a better valentine to have because he honestly didn’t believe they existed. 

They were walking down the street, fingers gently intertwined and arms swaying calmly. The air was chilly, but not unbearable. Their cheeks were flushed and their noses were cold, but that just gave them more excuses to sneak small kisses. Shopping bags full of gifts for each other hung off the wrists of their free hands, they were probably done with gift buying for today. 

Until Karl looked away from Sapnap for a moment, peeking through windows as they wandered by and they just happened to be walking past a toy store. His eyes met directly with a marshmallow shaped rabbit plushie and he froze in place. Sapnap paused in front of Karl, turning to look over his shoulder at his boyfriend and then following his gaze. 

“Karl.” Sapnap warned him, looking at this bunny rabbit in the window with a gentle sigh. Every day when Sapnap woke up it was like drowning in a sea of plushies. Karl really, really liked his plushies, and Sapnap had trouble not giving them to him. And it’s not like Sapnap didn’t like them, he loved them, but there was genuinely too many sitting on their bed already.

“I’m just looking,” Karl said quietly, in that faraway, secretly hopeful voice he used. Sapnap sighed loudly, pursing his lips together in an attempt to hide his smile. “It’s not like I want it or anything,” Karl continued, dramatically sighing and then shrugging his shoulders. “Whatever, it’s just some dumb plushie…” He murmured, peeking over at Sapnap just in time to see him tilt his head back and close his eyes. 

“Stay here.” Sapnap let go of Karl’s hand and gently pointed down at where he stood in front of the store. “You do not get to go in, because we both know what will happen.” He did not need a repeat of when Karl bought three plushies in one day because he had created this lore that they were all best friends that went way back. 

“I was just kidding-” Karl got cut off by a soft kiss to the lips, and he looked down at the sidewalk immediately after, giggling nervously. “I’ll stay here.” He cleared his throat a few times, catching sight of Sapnap entering the toy store through his peripherals. 

He was alone for no more than three minutes, kicking at the cracks in the sidewalk and sneaking glances through the shop window. The pink bunny was gently pressed against his face and Karl grinned stupidly wide, arms coming around to hold it. 

“You’re lucky you’re so cute.” Sapnap brushed his fingers through Karl’s hair, smiling when Karl softly nuzzled against the newest addition to his plushie collection. “Hot chocolate then we go back home? Hm?” He began to walk alongside Karl, watching him fumble with the plushie until he held it against his chest with one arm and used his other hand to grab onto Sapnap’s fingers again. 

“Yes, God, It’s cold and I need sugar.” Karl agreed, sniffling as if to prove his point. Sapnap reached over, adjusting the collar of his turtleneck and then fluffing up the fur of the hood of his coat. “Thank you, by the way.” 

“Anything to see you happy.” Sapnap brushed his thumb over Karl’s hand, and Karl forgot he was getting cold in the first place.   
  


They did get hot chocolate from a local cafe, the whipped cream was pink and there were sprinkles on top of that. It was so cute that neither of them wanted to drink it right away, and they cried out in agony as the whipped cream began to melt into the hot cocoa. Sapnap took advantage of this moment, having Karl holding cute hot chocolate with a cute plushie and an even cuter smile on his face. Let’s just say he had a new lockscreen, and Karl did too, but it was from their plant repotting adventure this morning. 

Karl warmed his hands with what was left of his hot chocolate, sitting on a cushion on the floor of their living room snuggled right up against Sapnap. Sapnap wrapped a fuzzy white blanket around their shoulders, keeping as much heat around them as possible. They were sitting at the coffee table, their stationery haul sprawled out in front of them, and their box of polaroid photos sitting right in the centre of it. 

He took small sips of hot cocoa, watching Sapnap pull his hair away from his face in a half ponytail and then place both hands down on the table. They’d been warming up from their adventure for about twenty minutes now, having turned the heating up and lit some pretty candles.

They started by taking all of their photos out of their box, and were taken aback by just how many they had. It was a thick pile of lots of their memories, years turned into pictures of them smiling, laughing, kissing, hugging. 

“Aw, your birthday.” Karl pointed at a picture of Sapnap flipping off George while sitting next to a cake with candles lit up neatly. Sapnap snorted lightly, and then picked up another polaroid.

“ _Your_ birthday.” Sapnap countered, always fond of Karl’s picture from his birthday last year. They had gone to the arcade and Karl had threatened to beat up the ticket counting machine for eating 200 of his tickets. Both of them were too awkward to ask the worker for help, so they accepted their crushing defeat. 

“When was this?” Karl tapped his finger against a picture of Sapnap sitting in a blanket fort, it was a little blurry but he could clearly see that Sapnap was trying to pull him by the hand into the fort with him. 

“What do you mean ‘when was this’?” Sapnap feigned hurt, he pointed at the picture. “That’s when we didn’t have the wifi set up yet and I was unpacking all the blankets, and I realized we have too many fucking blankets.” He murmured, grabbing the two photos they took today with their plant child and Karl’s new bunny plushie. “Let’s decorate these.” 

“Oh yeah! And I don’t really think there’s such a thing as too many blankets.” Karl shook his head lightly, grabbing the photo with the plushie simply because Sapnap was more in frame and he wanted to look at him some more. “You spoiled me too much today, I feel like a little dummy, all I did was get you stickers and a sweater.” 

“I like my sweater.” Sapnap pulled at the sleeves of his sweater to prove his point, a dark grey blue material that had been keeping him warm all day. It was a crew neck with a little embroidered angel teddy bear right over his heart. “Talk shit about my sweater again, I dare you. My boyfriend got it for me and I won’t tolerate boyfriend slander here.” 

“I wasn’t, oh my God, you’re so dumb.” Karl grinned brightly, laughing so hard he couldn’t even keep his hands steady to even attempt to begin decorating his polaroid. He rested his head against Sapnap’s shoulder and he caught his breath a bit, which took a while because Sapnap started laughing and when he laughed it just made Karl want to keep laughing. 

They had a bit of a laughing fit, continually telling each other to shut up which only made them snort into more laughter. They didn’t even want to know how long it took for them to get back on task, but the sun was setting and the Spotify playlist they were listening to had definitely begun to loop. 

Karl opened up his first packet of stickers, peeling a bunny sticker off of the sheet and then testing where he could place it. He was in his own little world when Sapnap’s arm wrapped around his waist and his face flushed. Karl peeked over at Sapnap, to see that he had done it completely subconsciously and was actually hard at work picking his stickers. 

He watched for as long as he was allowed to, eyes flickering over Sapnap’s hands flipping through sticker sheets and considering a colour palette. He watched the way he stared at the polaroid of Karl and their plant, and he watched the way his gaze softened. He watched the way Sapnap was so focused on doing a good job and making it look nice. He watched the way he held his breath as he grabbed a small orange heart and placed it right above Karl’s head in the polaroid, and then watched him smile shyly. 

“Hey, I love you.” Karl said softly, watching the way Sapnap rose his head from what he was doing and turned to look into Karl’s eyes. Karl would probably never get used to having him so close, or having him look deep into his eyes, or having him smile whenever their eyes met, or having him be his. Sapnap breathed out shakily, unable to hide how happy the words made him. 

“I love you too.” Sapnap pulled Karl a little closer to him with the arm around his waist and Karl laughed under his breath, enjoying being smushed so close to Sapnap. “Stay on task.” Sapnap playfully whispered, giving Karl a quick kiss on the cheek before pressing his fingers against Karl’s side and making him jolt. 

“Don’t you dare tickle me.” Karl warned, reaching for Sapnap’s hand and squeezing his fingers tightly. “Your hand is in jail now, you’re not getting it back.” He muttered, keeping his hand held away from his waist and instead sitting on his lap. 

“Oh no, you’re holding my hand, so upsetting.” Sapnap mumbled sarcastically, using his free hand to tug Karl closer by the front of his sweater and pulling him in for a quick little kiss. Karl pressed his hand to Sapnap’s chest, weakly pushing him away and exhaling breathlessly. 

“Stop it, I can’t focus on my stupid task if you do that.” Karl complained, but he really, really was not complaining. Sapnap took this moment to intertwine their fingers, his hand no longer in jail. “I take it back, I hate you.” He tried to go back to his polaroid decorating, but it was extremely hard to focus.

“Yeah?” Sapnap raised an eyebrow lightly, also going back to his tiny sticker collection. He was peeling off a small star sticker when he brushed his fingers underneath Karl’s sleeve slowly, beginning to stroke at his wrist. 

“Sap.” Karl whispered as he felt Sapnap’s hand wrap around his wrist, and Sapnap hummed in reply. He was so evil sometimes, he knew exactly what he was doing and he did it calmly and with an evil little smile. “I wanna put stickers on my picture.” 

“Okay,” Sapnap kissed the top of his head and pulled his hand, and arm away from Karl. Karl visibly slumped, disappointed that he was now not being held. “Let’s focus up, and we can send them to Dream to see who won the competition.” 

“What?” Karl was not sad anymore, he sat back up straight and fumbled for his sticker sheets. He didn’t know it was a competition but he’d be damned if he let Sapnap win, he absolutely wouldn’t lose to him, no matter how sweet he was. “Well I’m going to win obviously, nice try buddy. Don’t look over here, don’t steal my ideas.” 

“I’m not stealing shit.” Sapnap scoffed, putting his arm up over his polaroid like he was in grade school and was taking a test. Karl seemed very offended by this tactic, he did the same thing, jamming their elbows against each other and huffing loudly. 

“Uh huh, nice try bucko,” Karl grumbled out, completely covering his area as he began to grab at holographic alphabet stickers. “I’ll see you on the other side, where I’m going to beat you to a pulp and not even be the slightest bit sorry about it.” 

“I look forward to seeing you try.” Sapnap replied, splaying all of his stickers onto the table and putting his picture beside each sheet to see which one would look the best. 

This was more like it. This was the way they spent romantic holidays and events, bickering over sticker competitions and teasing each other until somebody eventually gave out and accepted they would lose. Eventually Sapnap’s arm settled back around Karl’s waist, and eventually Karl leant his head back against his shoulder. 

They were still deep in the heat of their competition, but they wanted to be close and they wanted to be holding hands. Even they couldn’t get between each other, because everything felt so much better and so much more right when they were together. Karl just couldn’t not be touching Sapnap, and Sapnap had definitely picked up that habit when they started living together. 

It would be weirder if they weren’t attached at the hip at all times, even when they were in a polaroid picture decoration battle to the death. They were swooning over photos of each other but still managed to play fight over it, as if they weren’t just sitting here falling deeper and deeper in love with each other. 

This was their Valentine’s day, but in all honesty, they were kind of like this everyday. No matter the day Sapnap would dote on Karl, do anything to see him smile. And Karl couldn’t go a day without feeling more treasured than he did the day before.

Happy accidents brought them together, and they had pinky promised on multiple occasions to stay together as long as the universe would let them. The universe had been so kind, today and everyday. Because love had found them, and it was the warmest embrace imaginable. 

**Author's Note:**

> see i told you it’s just fluff! just karl getting spoiled by a doting boyfriend. i just think that. it’s what he deserves <3 
> 
> i have like three other fics i’m writing / planning right now so please bear with me! my break off of school is over this monday :( so i can’t spend all day writing and watching streams anymore!!
> 
> thank you so much for reading! hope you enjoyed it! let them be happy! LET THEM BE HAPPY! 
> 
> ps. when i thought of the idea of their house plant child i couldn’t handle it...the tenderness of it all...sighs


End file.
